


Anhelo de un Ángel

by Adele19crux9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele19crux9/pseuds/Adele19crux9
Summary: 1.Principio.En el que severus snape tiene una gemela. Ocurre un accidente y severus muere. No pudiendo cumplir su sueño de ir a Hogwarts. Su gemela Severa Snape desea cumplir su promesa y va a Hogwarts presentándose en el lugar de su hermano.Hasta que unos ojos avellanas la descubren y todo sentimiento a su enemigo se  transforma en sentimientos más profundos que el odio. La enferma obsesión.(O en esta loca idea de un [Dark] James x Fem severus) Autora , solicita apoyo. Es la primera escritura.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	Anhelo de un Ángel

Escuchar los pasos apresurados detrás provoca aún más tensión en la espalda de la dama, los pelos se ponen en punta. Piel de gallina, permanece oculto en el camisón suelto. 

Porque está noche la dama lo preparo con cuidado en la idea de celebración, su esposo feliz acepto. 

El calor se enfría, al bajar cuidadosamente sus pies en cada escalón, la acción es rápida.

Con prisa se adentro en el armario debajo la escalera. Las prendas colgadas envuelven el cuerpo de una mujer en apoyo a su intento de escape.

Concentracion es ahora todo lo que requiere. para poder saborear su libertad la dama invoca su magia y la puerta de la entrada se abre y cierra con fuerza.

El alboroto de arriba se detiene y con una furia baja el esposo, la dama escucha las zancadas rudas que da, con fervor ella empieza a rezar en silencio.

“Deja que se vaya, que caiga en la carnada y así podré volar” 

Parecieron horas pero al final escucho como su marido salía afuera de la casa, y como sus pasos en furia se alejaban de ella, y la casa. Persiguiendo la ilusión de ella en fuga. 

Entonces la dama dejó soltar el aire que contenía.

_Al fin,_ pensó la dama, su marido ya no más la tormentaria, una vida en paz con su pequeña niña le esperaba con la ruta de salida que ella planeo. 

Con decisión salió de su escondite, y empezó a subir las escaleras, directo a la guardería se encontraba la cuna vacía, rompiendo el hechizo la imagen se fue y apareció ahora su niña dormida en él. Con delicadeza sus brazos se inclinaron para acunar a su bebé de mechones negros y rasgos pálidos. 

La dama sintió sus brazos congelar, cuando el hechizo la golpeó. Con horror vio su cuerpo moverse en contra de su voluntad girando en dirección a su marido apoyado en la pared con varita en mano apuntando. 

Lo escucho carraspear en decepción, expresando su dolor al ver de nuevo otro intento de escape. 

“Estaba feliz cariño, verte vestida en el papel de esposa por tu propio aliento, saludandome con una hermosa cena, velas aromáticas y esa tela sedosa trazando perfectamente tu figura invitándome. Después de jugar con Harriet, maravilloso, teniéndote para mí toda dispuesta, algo milagroso. Ese acto íntimo fue el mejor que compartimos desde nuestra noche de bodas, mi amor. De verdad, me hizo muy feliz”

“Hasta que lo arruinaste. ” Sentenció. 

El quitarse los lentes, muestra su cansancio . La mira como si ella fuese el problema por el cual hay sombras debajo de esos ojos avellana. Su muñeca derecha se alza para masajear un punto en su frente, una migraña. 

_ Bien  _ ella piensa _ Al menos yo no soy la única quien sufre.  _

El aire que suelta es un signo de burla para ella, hasta que siente otra vez ese tirón de su cuerpo, la mueve lejos de la cuna. De su bebé. 

“A partir de ahora sólo la podrás conocer en presencia de Miel, ¿entendido?” 

Todo regocijo que pudo haber tenido se esfumó cuando tiene la vergüenza de hablar que no verá a su niña sino esta acompañada de ese elfo traidor.  _ Jamás. _

“Bien, ahora vamos.” Susurra el hombre a la cuna, pero sus ojos están en ella. “Dejemos a la pequeña Riet en sus dulces sueños, ya que…” 

“Ella debe pasar una buena noche nuestra niña ¿verdad?. ” 

Cuando la sujeta del brazo, ella no lucha, se deja llevar al dormitorio. 

* * *

Mientras la arrastra a su tormento ella recuerda la primera vez que la llevó sin droga. 

_ Ese día el estaba borracho, una muerte de un compañero auror lo traumo, provocando la intoxicación y la locura fluyera a través de la mente.  _

_ Su yo envenenada lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo consoló con todo la adoración que permitía ese te  _ **_poción_ ** _ de la semana pasada.  _

_ Entonces la empezó a morder ligeramente su cuello, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y solto suspiros de placer. Recuerda que la miraba intensamente, mientras bajaba el camisón hasta salir la punta de uno de sus pezones.  _

_ Como sus manos jugaban haciéndola temblar y gemir. Una mano sujetaba su columna y la otra se perdía en sus muslos haciéndola sisear. Todo mientras su boca caliente marcaba su pecho.  _

_ Entonces cuando empezó a llorar por la tensión, sus uñas clavando en sus hombros, sintió como crecía el fuego en su vientre. Hasta que la hacía sentir tan mareada de placer.  _

_ Ella sintió su flor lagrimear en su mano.  _

_ Y como la magia se perdia, sintió el cansancio y el frío. Más la resolución.  _

_ Mientras el se despojaba de su camisa y desabrochaba el cierre de su pantalón.  _

_ Ella subía la mitad de su cuerpo desde el colchón y lo miraba confundida. Sus ojos negros oscuros recuperaron el brillo de la conciencia.  _

_ “¿Potter?”  _

_ El mencionado no la miró, siguió bajando su pantalón hasta el suelo junto con sus bóxer.  _

_ El agarre de sus piernas, la devolvió a la realidad, farfullando el porqué se encontraba así, que se detuviera, hasta que el golpe de recuerdo de su secuestro la hizo maldecir, forcejear y luchar.  _

_ “Detener”  _

_ Esas manos no se detenían, sus golpes no lo detenían, sus súplicas no lo detenían.  _

_ Hasta que lo araño en su mejilla, el gruño y la cacheteo tirandola a la cama.  _

_ Llorando por ayuda sintió como el murmura bajo rápidamente y una cinta sujetaba sus muñecas arriba de ella.  _

_ Cuando sus dedos apretaron sus muslos la hizo callar por miedo.  _

_ Contento de que ya no luchará, separó sus muslos y se acomodo entrando la punta de su virilidad en ella. Su sombra se cernio sobre ella mientras iba por su boca, ella apretó sus labios en intento de mantener un poco de lejanía. Ella fallo y sintió su lengua arruinar su boca, el aliento de whisky de fuego hizo que respirara agitadamente. Su tos se congeló cuando se sumergió en su flor completamente enfundado. _

_ Esos ojos avellanas la miraban con obsesión. Mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez. Y con cada golpe un quejido de dolor acompañaban el acoplamiento. _

_ Severa escuchaba los gruñidos en su cuello. El como era tan apretada aún a pesar de sus apetitos de cada noche, del como era afortunado de ver que sigue siendo una delicia para la vista.  _

_ “Mía, eres mía. Mi amor, mi  _ **_Véru_ ** _.”  _

_ El levanto su aún más arriba su muslo, dejándolo sobre su hombro. Empujando aún más fuerte pero meciendose lento.  _

_ Prococando un calor en su estómago a su vientre.  _

_ Ella rechina con rechazo.  _

_ No. No, ella no quería esto. El es el su captor. Es el hombre que ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Le arrebato su libertad y la posibilidad de cumplir el sueño de su hermano. Ella no va caer en esa lujuria de su cuerpo.  _

_ Su boca va de su cuello a sus senos y los mordisquea y besa con pasión.  _

_ La tensión sube al igual que el fuego. Ella lo sabe.  _

_ Sus respiraciones son más sueltas.  _

_ Ella sabe que el también conoce esto.  _

_ Su mover de las caderas la hace llorar de frustración.  _

_**¡El es su secuestrador, captor, y quien tomó su inocencia! .** Ella se grita a sí misma, no debe caer.  _

_ Su hermano, severus, se permite pensar en él. Decepcionado de su hermana por no poder cumplir su promesa. Una promesa que Severa hizo al hombre que ama.  _

_ No es suficiente para que ella no se deshaga por la tentación del pecado. No uno sino dos.  _

_ Mentira al no cumplir su promesa.  _

_ Lujuria al caer por la falta de control de su cuerpo.  _

_ El roce de su boton rosado,es demasiado y entonces la hace sollozar y arquear su espalda. Ella cae. _

_ Viendo esto el cabello de vuervo, la abraza y presiona lo más que pueda cuando suelta también su caída.  _

_ Todo mientras se balancea con lentitud.  _

_ Severa siente la sustancia fría que entra en su matriz, condenandola.  _

_ Sus nudillos son blancos y roja las muñecas por la desesperación en el intento de huir sin éxito.  _

_ Se tensa de nuevo mientras lo ve pasar sus dedos alrededor de su vientre. Esos ojos avellanas se oscurecen aún más ante la idea de su condena.  _

_ Sisea fuerte cuando sale de su flor, mientras su semilla no se derrama ante sus dedos jugueteando con expectativa.  _

_ Escondiendo su rostro en la almohada que traga sus lamentos a el fantasma de su hermano.  _

_ Incluso semanas después... Ella sabe que esa noche se concibió a harriet.  _

Cuando la deja caer al suelo, tosiendo la sustancia salada pegajosa, sabe que será lo mismo. 

El se abrocha el pantalón y la jala por el pelo a la cama, ella sísea de dolor mientras la acomoda que ella mire adelante dándole su espalda. Sus brazos abrazan su estómago. 

Su nariz respira cerca de su cuello. Haciendo difícil el dormir. 

Pero lo logra y tal vez sea una bendición. 

Porque mañana es domingo, y es su día libre. 

Y si antes que los rayos del sol la toquen, siente una respiración ronca. Ella cree que podrá soportar eso después de este viaje a sus sueños libres de estas cadenas en forma de anillo. Su matrimonio.


End file.
